Revenge is a Sweet Thing
by hotarugirl88
Summary: *trilogy to Enigma* 14 years have passed and a war is brewing.as the others (and their kids) prepare for it a new Girl enters the scene and brings with her information crucial to the war's end.btu will she give it?*chapter 3 up* R+R
1. Enigma's Shine

Hotaru: hello.  
  
Jake: hey guys we're back...AND READY TO ROCK!!!  
  
Hotaru: *nods* yep welcome to our trilogy. Unfortunately Leo won't be accompanying us in this project. Now if any of you are wondering, it's simply because she's off with other projects. But ya know something tells me she'll still review. *shakes head* she always does.  
  
Jake: right. But this'll be fun cuz it's in the future...  
  
Hotaru: Fourteen years actually.  
  
Crys: Fourteen years and ONE MONTH.  
  
Jake: hey Crys, feel bad?  
  
Crys: why? Oh about that, no not really...it's cool. The limelight has ta be off me eventually.  
  
Hotaru: *mutters* I'm sure Leo will agree.  
  
Jake: but on the bright side you'll be with us to comment on stuff.  
  
Crys: *sarcastically* oh yeah, that's a real bright side.  
  
Hotaru: Crys-san? Start the story and do the disclaimer please.  
  
Crys: okay, Disclaimer: we don't own anything, if we did then...why would we be doin a disclaimer is we owned it? Oh and Clair, DON'T HURT US! Anyway let's rock this place like a hurricane!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aw, as it does, time has passed. Fourteen years and one month to be exact. Our favorite people have aged of course putting their minds into the official "adult" stage. Heero and Clair, out of nowhere, had become quite a couple and now had a son of around twelve. Amanda and Joel were as happy as could be, having a daughter of age thirteen. Duo and Michi had two kids, a girl and a boy, both fourteen. Nataku and Wufei...to be honest no one really talked to them much. They'd moved to the colonies and sort of faded away. Quatre and Trowa were happily single. And TJ? He spent most of his time at home, scouring the net, searching for any hints of a new war. Open hostilities were obvious but no action had been taken about it. What about Crys you ask? Well staying true to her own style she was, as it were, gone. No one heard from her, no one saw her, no one cared...except the ever loyal TJ. But now with the ever growing hostilities the old crew were meeting at Quatre's place (it IS the biggest) for what TJ, in Crys's absence, deemed a "War Council. So we can figure out whose asses we wanna kick." Amanda and Joel had just walked in when TJ started his little speech.  
  
"Thankfully, MOST of us are considerate enough to come on time" he said with a definite snap.  
  
"Oh stuff a sock in it TJ" Joel said. All the 'Youngers' of the crew (the kids) laughed with the exception of Heero's son. This was understandable considering the look Heero was giving him. After the laughter died down TJ decided to continue.  
  
"Thanks Joel." He said. "Now if we can focus please, I can't lie. We have a new war on our hands. And I know you'll hate me for saying this but-"  
  
"The children will have to fight for us" Heero muttered bluntly. Clair had a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Their too young" her voice was panicky. Michi walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We weren't much older, now were we?" she asked.  
  
"Well no but-" before she could continue a butler escorted a rather strange young girl into the room.  
  
"She says she's here to speak with master Yuy" the butler explained. Heero looked over at her then shrugged.  
  
"Thank you that will be all" Quatre said waving his hand. The butler left and everyone looked at the girl. She was wearing somewhat dirty clothes. Her eyes were a strange blue, somewhat cobalt and somewhat sky blue. But one thing was actually clean; it was her Raven black hair. It was straight with a few curls at the bottom, but obviously well groomed. She curtsied in a respectful way then looked at everyone in the room.  
  
"Hmm..."her eyes landed on Heero and she smiled. "Ten years and I finally catch up with you. You're a very tough person to track ya know." TJ stiffened slightly.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh my, excuse my poor manners. My name is Kiya Chikara, pleased to meet you" her tone was genuine and soft. At this point Josh, Michi's son, looked at her seriously, gaining a strange twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Trowa could you please take them to the library. I'm afraid we have some rather unsavory subjects to discuss" Quatre asked kindly pointing to the children. Trowa nodded and walked the kids out then came back.  
  
"You're coming too" he said to Kiya. She gave a very distinct glare but left quietly.  
  
*~*~* with the children *~*~*  
  
Trowa sat in a chair and read to himself while the kids all found something to do. Josh found it very fun to poke fun at Kiya's state of dress.  
  
"You live in the gutter" and stuff along those lines. Kiya stayed calm but it was all too obvious that she was gonna hurt someone soon. Did that stop Josh? Of course not.  
  
"I bet your mother smoked pot" in a flash she had him pinned to the ground with a blade to his throat.  
  
"I don't care if you make fun of me. But if you ever, EVER, say anything disrespectful about my mother I swear to God and all that is holy I will kill you" she hissed. "Got it?!"  
  
"Trowa" he wailed. Trowa looked up from his book and calmly pulled him away from her. Practically breaking down the door, Michi ran in. (Maternal instincts kicked in, huh?) She was practically foaming at the mouth with anger at Kiya. But Kiya just held a strong face that said she wouldn't stand down. TJ walked in and, seeing Kiran's face, gained a pained look on his own face.  
  
"Look, Michi-San don't get all prissy with me just because your son started something he couldn't finish" all her earlier mannerisms were dropped. This was pure attitude.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that" Michi snapped.  
  
"MICHI!" TJ yelled. "Open your eyes and come here." She walked over and in hushed whispers they held a conversation.  
  
"Why'd you stop me" she hissed.  
  
"Can't you see, this girl...she's just like Crys" he replied.  
  
"Are you saying she's Crys's kid" she asked loosing a lot of her anger.  
  
"She might be, so cut her some slack will ya?" he answered. They looked over at her and saw her standing in front of the book shelves.  
  
"Give it up! You can't read, much less understand, that book" Morgan, Amanda's daughter, said as Kiya selected a book. "It's in Japanese."  
  
"Mochiron, Enou Kenata" she smiled at the lost look on Morgan's face. "Loosely translated I just said 'of course, I know that.' I speak Japanese. I can also read it. But I wouldn't recommend this book anyway. Pretty dry reading."  
  
"Oh" was all Morgan said before she moved away. Josh was getting a pretty harsh scolding. Kiya walked over and looked at Michi.  
  
"Yamero (Enough!) Hidoi (harsh)!" she snapped.  
  
"Kiya, stay out of it" TJ muttered.  
  
"It was my fault, he was just messing around and I took it too seriously." She said. Michi looked about ready to scream when Duo came in and walked his wife out to the hallway. TJ took Kiya to the side and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"He owes you now" he told her.  
  
"I know" she muttered. "Mother always said I had a bad temper."  
  
"Kiya what was your mother's name?" he asked.  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"I'm TJ" Kiya looked at him and smirked.  
  
"I should've known. That explains a lot. Now look I'll answer your question later. Right now I need to talk to Heero, okay" she asked with a growl.  
  
"Alright. Follow me" he led her to the room where the others had been. He motioned to Heero and then showed them to an empty parlor.  
  
"Heero, I needed to talk to you" she said. He nodded. "You had a sister, and I hate to bring you this news but...she died ten years ago. I'm sorry I couldn't bring the news quicker but as I said, you're a tough person to track." Heero's face was blank as usual, but Kiya knew what this particular blank look meant. He was taking it in. She'd been told there would be no tears from Heero, so she expected this look.  
  
"Arigato" he muttered. She nodded.  
  
"Gomen Nasai" she replied.  
  
"You speak-" she raised a hand and stopped him.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Someone will have to tell TJ" he said.  
  
"Don't look at me; I'm just a messenger of death to certain people. He's bound ta get all weepy on me, I hate that" she replied. Heero fixed his laser-like eyes on hers and they started their stand off. Minutes went by but it was obvious that Kiya would loose. Except she had very...interesting tactics. She used his focus on her eyes against him by nudging her foot behind his leg and jerking it back. He fell back but caught himself. Unfortunately for him, he blinked while doing it. "I win" she smiled widely as if she didn't know she'd cheated.  
  
"Cheater" he muttered.  
  
"No, when did we ever discuss rules? So anything goes." She replied.  
  
"You've done this before."  
  
"Once or twice."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: I know it took forever but...I think it was worth it.  
  
Jake: *nods* yep.  
  
Crys: *floats above the ground* heh I'm a ghost...cool!  
  
Jake: you're not a ghost!  
  
Crys: *falls to the ground* OW! Thanks Jake!  
  
Jake: *smiles* your welcome  
  
Crys: well everybody, REVIEW!!!! 


	2. A Mission

Hotaru: okay it's come to our attention that in the last chapter we called Kiya, Kiran. Sorry but my mind was on my YGO story and I guess my fingers followed.  
  
Jake: I'm writing this chapter right?  
  
Hotaru: *nods*  
  
Jake: okay then. So who wants to do the disclaimer?  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Crys: I'll do it.  
  
Jake: okay Crys, go ahead.  
  
Crys: we don't own anything.  
  
Hotaru: thank you Crys  
  
Crys: no problem.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiya walked into the room where TJ was sitting. As usual, he was sitting in front of a computer. She smirked and went over to him.  
  
"Heero had a sister, did he not?" she asked.  
  
"I suppose your speaking of Crys" he muttered.  
  
"I didn't know that was her name. She's dead" Kiya said. TJ stopped and looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She died Ten years ago, she was found with her arms and ankles bound and a rope around her neck" she said "the five point ligature mark." His eyes were blank as he clenched his fists at his sides, so hard that blood dripped to the floor.  
  
"She was murdered." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Was she...did they..." he couldn't say it Kiya understood. This was where Kiya became troubled. Her eyes grew clouded and she nibbled on her bottom lip. TJ noted that Crys used to do the same thing, whenever she didn't want to answer or didn't like the answer.  
  
"Yes" she said finally.  
  
"Those bastards" he growled. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.  
  
"If it's any small consolation, she left deep and lasting wounds on whoever it was. But because of who it was, they never investigated it. Some how she knew it was coming and had a will printed up. You're in it, along with her Daughter" she said.  
  
"You" he asked.  
  
"I'm not her daughter. I'm a friend of her daughter. You'd do anything for Crys wouldn't you" she asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then help save her Daughter." She said. He closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
*~*~* in the main room with everyone *~*~*  
  
Everyone was standing around the computer in front of Kiya.  
  
"Okay the main base for the rebel faction is here, on the L2 colony. But Kaya is being held on the repaired Fortress Barge. The defenses are minimal but they've brought together at least five factions" she turned and looked at them.  
  
"Meaning" Clair asked. Kiya sighed.  
  
"Meaning they've got at least a million soldiers at their disposal at any given time." She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"We're talking Hell on Wheels here" TJ muttered. Kiya stood up and nodded.  
  
"Heavy armaments and here's the kicker. They've got two Gundams"  
  
"So what"  
  
"With pilots" she added.  
  
"Oh shit." Duo said.  
  
"What pilots" Michi asked. Kiya shrugged.  
  
"Who knows, but they're good. I've fought against them already. They keep themselves busy by harassing denizens of the colonies." She answered. "Do you guys have any MS's?"  
  
"We have the original five, plus Tornado, and a few Leo's" Heero muttered.  
  
"No offense but you guys are-"  
  
"To old, yes we know. Our kids should be able to handle it" Duo said.  
  
"Without training?" Clair asked.  
  
"Kiya" TJ asked. She looked at her watch then muttered something into it.  
  
"You got two days, then its curtains for Kay" the watch answered. She nodded and rubbed her temples.  
  
"One day, that's it? We have ta plan at the same time...plus repairs and weapons" TJ said.  
  
"Weapons are on standby and I have a crew for repairs but your right, we have one day" she replied.  
  
"How many of you are there" Quatre asked.  
  
"Ten, that's all we could smuggle in but with your associates, the Maganac corp. it should work out fine. The Rebels are monitoring all flights. Any rogue ships are shot down without question."  
  
"Heero, you could train the children while the rest of us help with repairs and such" Trowa said.  
  
"It could work. Alright Heero, think your up to it" TJ asked.  
  
"Hn" he muttered.  
  
"That's a resounding yes" Kiya replied.  
  
*~*~* one hour later *~*~*  
  
All the kids were standing in a straight line with the exception of Kiya. She was standing next to Heero. She was now well dressed in a pair of black jeans and a blue tank top. They were in what looked like a high school's gym.  
  
"Quick question" Kiya said then stopped and looked at Heero. He nodded "who can fight?" Rai, Heero's son, raised his hand as did Josh. Kiya scoffed at Josh.  
  
"There's no way in hell we'll be ready" she muttered putting her hand on her forehead and rubbing it. "Okay, let's see what ya got. Heero would you mind running through some basic skills while I test these two?" He nodded and she and the two boys walked over to the other side of the building.  
  
"Well ladies, let see what cha got. Rai, let's go" she said. She crouched low with her feet planted firm and her hands in front. Her fingers were bent slightly and her wrists pushed forward. He just stood there. "Okay bud, anytime your rea-" she couldn't even finish her sentence as he shot forward. His speed was incredible. He struck out and was blocked as she grabbed his fist. She twisted it up behind him and he was stuck. Or so she thought. He twisted his leg around hers and jerked it out. She fell back but back flipped to her feet. She ran forward and front flipped towards him then kicked him in the chest. He fell to the ground. She got up and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Good work. I'm impressed, but then again you ARE the son of the infamous Heero Yuy" she said.  
  
"Thanks" he said quietly. She looked him over and smiled. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were stunning violet. Those eyes were cold and warm at the same time.  
  
"Okay whiner, get over here" she said to Josh. He glared at her with his light blue eyes. His hair was long and in a braid (like father like son right?) It was a chestnut brown with very obvious Platinum Blonde streaks. "Alright wuss, show me what ya can do." He smirked and pulled a gun on her. Rai was about to say something but Kiya lifted her hand.  
  
"Let's see if he can shoot it" she replied calmly. His finger was on the trigger and he was slowly puling it. Finally the shot rang out and Josh laughed. But Kiya jumped in the air and launched towards him. She landed and smacked the gun from his hands then tripped him. He held his hand up for her to help him up. She just looked down at him then walked over to Heero. She muttered something to him and he nodded.  
  
"Look at her sucking up to your dad, are you gonna let her get away with that" Josh asked Rai as he looked to him for help. Rai's steady gaze fell on Kiya then josh. "Help me up will ya buddy?"  
  
"Get up yourself" Rai said walking over to Kiya. She looked over at Rai and smirked. Her eyes revealed something that no one noticed. It was happiness laced with an almost psychotic Malevolence towards the people around her.  
  
'It's almost too easy' she thought to herself.  
  
*~*~* twenty Four Hours (that's a day) later *~*~*  
  
The training was over and all the kids were happy as hell about that. Heero had been a relentless perfectionist. Roxy (Amanda's kid) was happy it was over but didn't really have any complaints. Rai was used to it by now. Cinnia (Michi's Daughter) had learned lots and considered it a good thing that Heero was so strict. Josh, being the brat that he was, complained constantly and at one point Kiya laid into him for it. He now had a gash under his right eye; it wasn't deep but left a good reminder for him. The Gundams were repaired and modified. Fully loaded and ready for use. Kiya looked at Tornado and gaped in awe.  
  
"It's perfect." They were sincere words. Her eyes widened as she looked at the beam cannon next to it. A slow evil smirk snuck across her face.  
  
'Oh the havoc I can reek' she thought silently.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jake: well?  
  
Hotaru: *nods* very nice  
  
Crys: *tackles Jake and punches him* YOU JERK! YOU GOT ME STRANGLED AND RAPED!!!! *slams him against the floor*  
  
Hotaru: CRYS!! *tries to pull her off him*  
  
Crys: I never did anything to you before but I sure as hell will now! *growls*  
  
Jake: HEERO!!!!  
  
Young Heero: *Runs in and gets Crys away from Jake*  
  
Crys: *struggling* let go of me Heero, I swear to god I'll kill him!!  
  
Young Duo: *comes in and helps Heero Drag her away*  
  
Crys: GUYS!!! I wasn't gonna kill him; just hurt him really, really, really, really, badly!  
  
Jake: *sighs* I should have expected it. Oh well, everyone REVIEW!!! 


	3. PintSized Ruler

Hotaru: welcome to the third chapter of the third story that Jake and I have worked on.  
  
Jake: *nods* it feels good to be back. I can tell you that.  
  
Hotaru: but I want to get on with the story, so let's get the disclaimer finished.  
  
Jake: disclaimer: Hotaru and I don't own anything!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Although harming their chances they split into pairs. Josh and Cinnia, and Megan and Clair. Clair was young enough to still pilot a Gundam. And of course Rai and Kiya. As they all took off calmly Kiya began to change in personality. She grew quiet and snappy, but a little happy at the same time. Rai wondered about this but not being an idiot, he didn't ask. They each went off in separate directions and as they approached space Kiya opened up a little.  
  
"Rai, be careful." She said.  
  
"Yeah, you too" he muttered. All of a sudden a white mobile suit appeared in front of them.  
  
"Shit" Kiya exclaimed. A large blast went flying at Rai but the shot never reached him. Instead Kiya took the blow and managed to keep herself from being destroyed. She even laughed. "Oh, you've gone soft."  
  
"That's a matter of opinion" it was a soft, male, but dark voice. Kiya smirked.  
  
"Now, now, Aiden, mind your manners" Kiya warned. Rai was shocked. They sounded like old friends. Kiya sensed the disturbing silence from Rai. "Aiden, this is the last time I'll let you push me around!" Aiden let out a loud, derisive, laugh.  
  
"Well Shinemegami, we'll see." Aiden laughed. Kiya growled.  
  
"You'll find out why they call me that soon enough. We have business here, Aiden" Kiya said.  
  
"We've come to go to the colonies" Rai added. Kiya cursed under her breath.  
  
"Aiden, he's a retard, as in actually retarded. We've come on NH business." Kiya's voice became serious. Aiden nodded.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Watch out for Jeri, he's around here somewhere." Aiden flew off and Rai looked at Kiya.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"There's a lot you don't know. The force we're up against is split into two groups. The Night Hawks, that's the group that does all the repairs and fighting" Kiya and Rai flew towards the Barge. "And the other-" she stopped as a blur rushed by cutting her suit.  
  
"JERICHO!!! You'll pay for that one! Leave us alone! We're on business" Kiya yelled.  
  
"who's the kid?" he asked. Rai growled.  
  
"My cousin, he's got skills, I think he's got a shot."  
  
"Isn't that the Wing Zero Custom" Jericho asked.  
  
"It looks like it. He's a big Heero Yuy Fan. So get out of my way Jeri, before I kill you." Jericho took her threat seriously and moved to the side.  
  
*~*~* with Josh and Cinnia *~*~*  
  
"Hey sis, what do ya think of Kiya?" He asked. Cinnia shrugged.  
  
"You shouldn't have hassled her in the first place." She said.  
  
"I meant, can we trust her?"  
  
"She seems sincere at times, and lying at others. So who knows? But I do trust her enough to know she'll get this mission over with." Cinnia replied. Josh nodded calmly. A black, weird looking mobile suit appeared in front of them. It was shaped like a hawk.  
  
"State your names and business" the pilot growled.  
  
"What is that thing?" Josh asked Cinnia. She shook her head, saying she had no clue.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself." The pilot snapped.  
  
"Uh...Kiya told us to come to Barge" Josh said.  
  
"Friends of Kiya's?" He sighed. "Damn her, she does this too freakin often. Alright but hurry along. Before Aiden gets a hold of you." The hawk/Gundam flapped its huge metal wings and soared off.  
  
"That was a Gundam" Cinnia said.  
  
"Oh man, we're screwed" Josh muttered.  
  
*~*~* with Clair and Megan *~*~*  
  
It was quiet flying for them. But Clair was edgy, she'd seen enough battle to know that quiet was bad. Megan had her mind on other things.  
  
"You ladies have any particular reason for being here?" Aiden asked appearing out of practically no where.  
  
"We're here on official business. With Kiya" Clair said. Aiden nodded.  
  
"Alright I'll escort you, it's a slow day anyway" he said.  
  
*~*~* on Barge *~*~*  
  
Kiya had slipped away from Rai and was on her way to the command center. The rebels had a leader...but the absurdity was almost terrifying. As she entered the room he looked up from his toys and smiled. He was only a twelve year old boy but the kid was a genius. No denying that, Kiya loved it because he listened to her on almost everything.  
  
"Hey Gryph, what's new" she asked. He stood up and looked at her. Her smile faded as he gained an almost scary serious look on his face.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked. Kiya smirked.  
  
"Business, why?"  
  
"Aiden tells me you came from Earth with Your 'Cousin.' Tell me, when did you get a cousin?" His steely gray eyes shimmered.  
  
"He's Yuy's kid, Gryph; he's needed for the plan to work." The childish smile returned. He was still young, but he was already tall. His platinum blonde hair was tied at the bottom of his neck into a rat tail. He had gray eyes and an almost double personality. One side was the ferocious general and the other was the twelve year old within. How had he gained such control? Simple really. Kiya. "Gryph, about the prisoners..."  
  
"Fear not Kiya, they won't be harmed. Merely used." He said. She still didn't look comforted. This kid had killed before and his prodigy intelligence meant he was an almost perfect leader.  
  
"That's not comforting, sir" she muttered walking over to the main computer and typing in something. The screen went black and then a disc popped out. Kiya grabbed it and began to walk away.  
  
"Dwelling on the past won't help you Kiya!" Gryph yelled. She looked back at him.  
  
"This disc, its all I have left, so why not dwell on it? Gryph you wouldn't understand. I've asked you before and I'll ask only once more DON'T try to get inside my head. Or I will kill you, and don't think because you have all these soldiers here that I can't do it" she growled walking out. As she walked by the prison cells she looked through the bars into a dark room. A pair of Prussian blue eyes met hers. "Here, it's the best I could do. I'm sorry, but it won't be much help." She dropped a small projector though the bars as the guard looked away.  
  
"Help is on the way" Kiya said. The guard looked over at her. "Gryph wants to talk to you, now!" The guard ran off and Kiya unlocked the door. The girl who stepped out could've been Kiya's twin, except for her eyes. She was thin and very pale. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. She tilted her head to the side in a silent question.  
  
"The new generation." Kiya answered. The girl nodded. Kiya put a hand on her shoulder. "You have to talk. If you would just talk they would let you go." The girl shook her head. Kiya was very good at reading this girl. As Kiya looked into her eyes she began to quiver in contained rage.  
  
"Where do you think they'll put you if you don't talk?! They'll kill you! And I can't save you this time" Kiya snapped. The girl just looked at the ground. Kiya slapped her across the cheek and she looked up. "Look at me and listen. I saved you once, but my influence on Gryph is everyday becoming less and less. I understand that you went through hell, we both did, but if you don't talk...I won't stand to loose anymore family then I already have!" the thin girl lowered her head and began to shake. Kiya pulled her into a tight hug and smoothed her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry" the thin girl whispered.  
  
"Devi, it's okay. I'm sorry I hit you. But I can't loose you to this boy too. Mother already fell. Father isn't far from it either. Please, Devi, please. Stay safe" Kiya said. Kiya felt warm tears seep through the cloth of her clothes on her shoulder. She looked Devi in the eyes and sighed. "I swear to it, I will get you out of here."  
  
"But you-" Kiya shook her head.  
  
"It's too late for me, Devi, but you...you're still young. Your fate hasn't been sealed yet. I want you to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me that when Heero Yuy comes, you'll go with him. And leave me behind." Devi was in tears and shook her head violently. Kiya put a hand to Devi's cheek and held her head still. "Listen, I'm going to be killed. It's inevitable, but you WILL survive. Mother would've wanted it that way. So please, dear sister, please, go with him. You'll have to talk to someone other than me. If it's anyone, let it be Heero. He understands us." Devi nodded and then looked up. Kiya knew what this meant. Devi heard something. Kiya looked around then Devi ran back into the cell. Kiya locked it and whispered a small goodbye before rushing away.  
  
*~*~* with Gryph *~*~*  
  
Gryph was now playing a game of chess against Aiden.  
  
"Kiya is beginning to become a problem, sir" Aiden said.  
  
"I've noticed" he muttered placing a piece down "check."  
  
"What should we do" Aiden asked, moving his king from danger.  
  
"We have that mute girl, Kiya won't do anything stupid as long as we have her" he said. "Check."  
  
"But if the girl and Kiya are such good friends-" Aiden stopped as he realized he had lost.  
  
"Check mate. And don't worry; the girl is under better security now. She won't escape. Where's Jericho" he asked.  
  
"On patrol. He and Night Wing love to pick off shuttles, satellites, and such. Sir why do you have such a risk in such a high power position." Aiden asked. Gryph smiled.  
  
"Because, it helps ease the mind and over assure the body."  
  
"You're hoping she'll get cocky, you've got this planned out to the last detail!" Aiden said in surprise. Gryph nodded and pulled out a small box.  
  
"Take this to her, tell her it's from TJ, she'll understand. We'll just have to push her over the edge before we kill her." He said handing it to Aiden. Aiden nodded and walked off. Gryph smirked. "They'll be the perfect dupe, those four...Aiden, Jericho, Kiya, and the mute. If we win this war I'll be the leader of space and Earth. If not we'll have those four to use as shields. No one can trace them to us." He laughed and began to fiddle with a model plane sitting on the table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: HA!  
  
Jake: well written my friend. Sorry it took so long but I had stupid tests for work.  
  
Hotaru: and I had school stuff. Oh well.  
  
Jake: we got it done, that's the important thing!  
  
Hotaru: *nods* right, so you know, REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
